Returned
by SplashTheScauldron
Summary: 200 years after the time of the Dragon riders there is nobody left on Berk who believes that dragons exist. But that's going to change fast, because 2 vikings make an significantly discovery...
1. Prolouge

**RETURNED**

_**SPLASHS' FANFICION**_

Prologue

The two dragons stand on a cliff and look out over the sea. Thunder roars in the clouds and random streaks of lightning light up the sky. Waves smack against the big rocks in the water.

"She's late again...," says the male dragon. "What should we do if she won't come back?"

"Don't worry," the other dragon says. "Spark, she will be back soon." She raises her graceful head and looks to the clouds. "Your sister is strong, she will make it. Just look at the lightning, that's a good sign! She is a Skrill, remember?" She looks at him. "It was her own decision, she knows what she's doing."

Spark looked worriedly at his claws. His sister wants to find Night Furies, because the dragons on the Skrill island are in danger. Night Furies are the only dragons that are as strong as Skrills, and the dragons here need as much help as they can get. The humans on the islands around Skrill island come often to the island and hunt the poor reptiles. Their weapons are so strong that most dragons are not able to escape. His sister thinks there only hope is to find the Night Furies and attack with against the humans. But, it's a long and dangerous way to the Night Furies' island.

"Spark?" Thunderclaw asks. "It's getting late, we should go sleep now."

"I'll come later." Spark says. Thunderclaw flies away, leaving him back on the cliff. "Please come back, please don't leave me," whispers Spark. The only answer he gets is the angry roar of the thunder.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There is one thing that I hate about rowing: If you are sitting in a Viking boat, you can't do it alone.

"Go on! Faster!," Our teacher shouts. "Even a one legged yak would get us!"

"Those don't exist...," someone behind me whispers.

My name is Hiccup the IV. There is nothing interesting about me, that I could tell you... I live on the island, Berk. In the old stories, Berk was a dragon island 200 years ago. Vikings which ride on dragons and defended Berk with them. But those are legends. Nobody really believes them. In the middle of Berk are 6 statues of the "Dragon Riders" and their dragons. Nobody removes them cause everyone is worried that Thor would be angry about it (that's kinda ironic, I know).

"What are you doing, Hiccup? Don't be so slow!" shouts our teacher and punches my shoulder.

Someone laughs. I clench my teeth and try to row faster, but I don't have the strength for more. A weak Viking often gets the name Hiccup. I hate that feeling, even if you do your best and it's still not enough.

It's afternoon. Which means the rowing-and-other-stuff lessons are out. The forest is always a place where I can be alone and forget the world around me. I look around. It's spring. The whole island is green with birds singing in the trees. Berk is really one of the best islands in the north. That's a problem too. There are many Viking clans out there which want to live on Berk. My Viking clan always has to defend this island. I look up to the sky. It will rain soon. I groan.

Suddenly, the ground under me disappears.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up. The first thing I recognized: It's cold. The second thing I recognized: It's never cold in my room. The third thing I recognized: I'm not in my room. I open my eyes. Wait, why am I lying in a cove?

Then I remember. I stand up and look around. The walls of the cove are in a light gray, partially covered with vines of ivy. In the middle is a small pond with fishes. Suddenly it starts to rain. Luckily I spy a little cave on the side of the cove, which I could use to stay dry. But it is still cold, so I decide to make a fire. When I search a few pieces of dry wood, I notice a drawing on a wall of the cave. My eyes wide. It was a sketch of a dragon and a human. I step closer to it.

"I know you guys..." I whisper.

I'm sure, it's a sketch of Hiccup the III and his dragon Toothless. I know them from the statues in the middle of Berk. But something has been wrote under the sketch.

"Do you believe?"

Suddenly I feel like someone watches me. I look closely to Toothless's eyes. They are looking behind me! I turn around slowly. On a stone next to the wall is a book. I took a deep breath.

"You got to be kidding me..." I muttered. "Something goes wrong here, a book can't just appear!"

But I never found out how it got there. I move slowly to the book. The golden letters on it read "The Book Of Dragons".

"Yes... I believe," I answer to the drawing.

But the drawing remained silent.

The rest of the day I spend in the cove, reading the book. It was like a lexicon about dragons. About water dragons, two headed dragons, small dragons, big dragons, dragons which can change their colors... It was amazing. But it turned dark outside, so I had to leave the cove. I hide the book under my vest and start climbing out of the cove, only watched by the rising moon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where were you?" My teacher asks. "You are always too late! Now get to the table and eat."

He pushes me into the great hall and follows me. I got some soup and bread and sit down on a chair at the end of the table, far away from the others.

"I think Hiccup wants to tell us why he is late again," says my teacher.

That is one thing I hate about my teacher, he likes to tease people. 7 Viking heads turn to me and I feel my face redden. Someone laughs.

"I... I was in the forest. There is a cove near the Dragonteeth cliff, and I found a book about dragons in it..." I say.

For a few seconds it was quiet. After that my classmates laugh.

"Well, looks like Hiccup had a nice day," says my teacher.

The others laugh even more. I wish I could just disappear. I try to eat my soup fast, that I can get out of the hall soon. Most of the children leave after a few minutes, only a girl stays back at the table. I get up and walk to the doors of the great hall.

"Hiccup?"

I turn around. The girl stands behind me. She has blond hair, which is divided in many small braids, blue eyes and a 4 horned helmet. Her name is Bloodnut, I know her from the training.

"Can I... Could I read the book?" She continues.

I was really surprised. That was the first time she talked to me.

"A... Uhm... Sure!" I answer.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me and Bloodnut were sitting in the great hall reading the book, until we got chased out of the great hall 2 hours later. Now we're about to walk down the steps to the village.

"That book is awesome! My granddad has always told me the legends about the 6 dragon riders, the legend about the Red Death, the legend about the Screaming Death and the ice cave...I have never believed those, though. I know that this book is real. It has too many details that no one could invent it." says Bloodnut. "But how exactly did you find it?"

Still a bit shy, I answer, "After I found the cove (I don't want to tell her how I found the cove, you know why) it had started to rain. So I went into a cave on the side of the cove. There was a sketch of Hiccup III and Toothless on the wall. Under it, someone wrote 'Do you believe?'. After I read that the book appears behind me on a stone."

She looks at me with wide eyes. "I'm so jealous, I wish I could see that!"

"Maybe you can..."

"Huh?"

"Have you an hour time tomorrow after training?"

The next day was the first day where I wasn't afraid of training. Yesterday our trainer told us that he wanted to practice on our fighting skills in the arena. The arena is a big building, but nobody knows what to do do with it. We use it to show fights and to store things like food or wood. As I arrive the other students were already there. Bloodnut stands near the wall, looking at her bow. I sat down next to her. She smiles at me and I smiled back. Then our teacher arrived.

We practiced the whole morning. Our teacher split us up in 4 teams of 2. Bloodnut won 6 battles, I won 0. Like everyday. After training me and Bloodnut walk to the cove.

"You are good in fighting..." I say to her to start a conversation.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"Better than me..." I muttered.

She looks to me. "You aren't bad, the only difference is that you fight with you brain."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her.

"Look, sometimes our teacher asks us a question, like how we would attack in a special situation. You always have the best ideas." she answers.

"But how can that help me?" I whisper.

After that we arrive in the cove.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"That's the cove?" Bloodnut asks. "It looks wonderful!"

I nodded. We start climbing down the cove, or rather she climbed and I fell down.

"Are you okay?!" she asks the bush where I fell in.

"Yeah... wait... ouch!" I answer.

After I got out of the bush, we started looking for the cave.

"You're sure it was here?" She asks.

"Sure I'm sure!" I replied.

But the cave has disappeared. The cave that was there yesterday looks like all other walls around us.

"I...I don't know... please, Bloodnut, I'm telling the truth! It was here yesterday!" I said to her.

"I believe you. But, It's still weird..." She touches the wall and tries to push it back. But nothing happens.

We start climbing out of the cove. I took a last look down at the wall, then I followed Bloodnut home. She was really quiet the way back to the village.

"I'm so sorry about that, Bloodnut." I said.

"It's okay, that wasn't your fault."

"But whose fault is it then?"

"I don't know. But, I don't think we're still talking about a normal thing here."

"That sounds a bit scary..."

She smiles.

"I have to find out what happens here," I said.

"We have to find out what happens here," she corrects.

"There is only one way to find out. We are talking about dragons here, so we have to find out more about the dragons and why they disappeared," I said.

"Now you are speaking my language!" she says.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's the day after I visited the cove with Bloodnut. We don't have any lessons today, so we are standing in front of the statues and talking about the dragons.

"I heard that someone said, 'the arena was a dragon hospital before it turned into the arena,'  
"We know." Bloodnut says.

"A dragon hospital? But it's made with stones and metal... that doesn't sound like a dragon hospital to me." I answer.

"Hmm... let's take a closer look at the arena," she suggests.

On the way down to the arena, we meet a few of the other Viking kids in our class.

"Look at this, Bloodnut and... Hiccup! I think we're missing something here..." one of them says. I don't know his name.

"Any problems with that?" Bloodnut asks.

"Nope, you just have a really bad taste," the guy answers.

The other ones laugh.

"Get out of my way!" Bloodnut shouts angrily.

"Whooah... No reason to get angry, my dear," he laughs.

"Lets go, Hiccup, we don't have to talk with these sillies," she hisses and pulls me to another way to the arena.

I look at her. She makes a really angry face.

"I... I don't... I think don't think it's fair that you get trouble only because you are... because of me." I whisper.

She looks at me. "It's my own decision, don't worry. I can live with that."

We arrive at the arena.

"Sooo... let's search for any signs about dragons," she says.

In the walls of the area are 6 gates, the exit and 5 big rooms. We start to search in the rooms, Bloodnut's in the left ones while I search the right ones. But I don't find anything, so I walk to Bloodnut.

"Have you found anything?" I ask.

"It's difficult to search for something in the arena, or, should I call it, the Dragon Training Academy of Berk?" she says and pulls out a big sign behind a box, a sign with a Night Fury on it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"I am not allowed to be hungry, I am not allowed to be tired. I have to go on, it's the only chance to save Spark and Thunderclaw. Don't be weak, Silversun! Rain is all around me, I can't see. I haven't slept or eaten for 2 days, my wings are tired and I'm beginning to lose altitude. But I will fight. I'm a Skrill! Thunder roars like it answers me. I look around. There is an island._

_"Berk!" I whisper._

_I hear a roar. What is Berk? I start to wonder because I haven't thought of that. Then I look down, but it's not me who looks down. I haven't noticed that my claws almost touch the ocean. I try to fly higher, faster, but suddenly a big wave pushes me underwater. Then darkness._

She wakes up. But she's not a dragon anymore. Bloodnut opens her eyes.

"That..."

She was sure that she was a Skrill in her dream, but as she thought about dragons she don't know Spark and Thunderclaw. She also remembers calling herself Silversun, but she's never heard that name before.

"That was weird..." she mutters.

"... and then a big wave appeared next to me and pushed me underwater," Bloodnut explains to herself.

She and Hiccup are walking down to the arena, or now, the academy.

"And... can I say something really stupid?" Bloodnut asks.

He smirks.

"Sure."

"I think this dragon is real, no... I'm sure! It was like I was in her mind... but... that isn't possible..." she says.

"That isn't stupid," Hiccup says. "Just look at the Book of Dragons, many strange things happened in the last few days."

"At least you have evidence; the book," Bloodnut answers.

It was silent for a few minutes. Then Hiccup says,

"Where exactly was it?"

"What was where?"

"Your dream, where was the Skrill?"

"Uhm... she came from the north, Berk was on the left. It was about 7 or 8 miles away."

"So... want to do a little trip this afternoon?"

"Of course!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Faster, over here!" Bloodnut whispers.

"I'm not as fast as you, remember?"

"It was your idea!"

"But we have to steal a ship, or they would ask us what we are going to do!"

"Fine, you win, but now let's go," she answers.

After they got the little sailing ship out of the harbor, Hiccup pulls a map out of his bag.

"The streams there are coming from the northwest, so the Skrill is, maybe, washed up on the beach of Darkstone... or Fireclaw Island."

"How do you know that?" she asks.

"I'm probably the only one who knows it because I'm the only one who has fallen out of a boat there... but you DON'T want to know more..."

It was quiet for a few minutes, then Bloodnut says, "What are we going to do if we find the Skrill? The Book of Dragons says you can't train one."

"First of all, we don't know if the Skrill is alive."

"I don't want the first dragon, and probably the only dragon I'll ever see, dead... but if the dragon is still alive and needs our help..."

"We will be able to help her. I promise."

Bloodnut turns around to him. He looks determined, but still like Hiccup. So smart... she really hates herself for every thing she and her friends have done to him in the last 8 years. Every time; if anyone has said something mean to him she had always laughed just to keep her friends. If you like a weak person, you are weak too. But she and the others were the weak ones all along. She could really look in this deep green eyes for hours...

"Bloodnut, look!" Hiccup yelled, snapping Bloodnut out of her thoughts.

The beach from Fireclaw Island appeared on the horizon. But there was something...

"A Skrill!" Hiccup said.

"Silversun..." Bloodnut said in a hushed tone.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Silversun had dark blue skin, her claws and spines were silver; her eyes closed. She was over 35 feet long. A beautiful creature. The two Vikings were speechless. After one minute, Bloodnut whispers.

"Maybe... you could tell me your plan now..."

"Actually..." Hiccup began in a soft tone.

"You have no plan, don't you?" Bloodnut cut in.

Hiccup looks to his feet. Suddenly, Silversun opens her eyes. She sees the two and tries to stand up, but her legs are too weak to hold her. She roars painfully.

"Her wing is broken!" Hiccup says.

Bloodnut looks at the dragon. Silversun is afraid of the two, but there is still a brave sparkle in her eyes. Slowly, Bloodnut moves to the dragon.

_"I know you."_

This glance says more than every sentence you could say. Bloodnut nods slowly, still looking in Silversun's eyes.

_"You have to trust me, it's the only way to save you."_

_"Why should I trust humans? Humans are the ones who are killing us for no reason, the ones who are destroying our home."_

_"Not every human is bad, I only want to help you. Please, Silversun."_

_"How can I know that you aren't lying, little human?"_

_"We two know each other. As a little girl, I sometimes had dreams about flying like a dragon. Not long ago, I had a dream like that again. But in this dream, I was you. I even called myself Silversun and have thought about other dragons, Spark and Thunderclaw. I was sure the dream was real. But I got pushed underwater. Now me and my friend have searched for you to help you."_

_"Spark! Thunderclaw! Little human, I don't know how you were able to dream about me but I believe you."_

Silversun's ice-blue eyes were focusing on Bloodnut. The girl slowly reaches out her hand. She touches the dragon skin. It feels more real than anything else she had felt.

"Bloodnut, what...," Hiccup said.

She turns around to Hiccup.

"How... did you do that?"

"Can we talk about that later? Silversun is still hurt..."

Hiccup moves slowly towards Bloodnut.

"Do you know anything about medicine?" Bloodnut asks.

"Don't... you know anything?"

"I'm learning not to get hurt, not how to help myself if I get hurt."

Hiccup groans.

"I'll teach you some things once we get back to Berk..."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Her wing is broken," says Hiccup. "But I think I will be able to fix it. Bloodnut, can you please give me my bag?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Making her a splint." Hiccup answers as if it is the most simple thing in the world.

Bloodnut raises an eyebrow and offers him the bag.

_"How long will it take?"_

"How long will it take asks Silversun," says Bloodnut.

Hiccup turns around, an eyebrow raised.

"You can... talk to her?"

"Haven't I told you that? So, how long does it take?"

He shakes his head desperately. "Not long, but when I tie it on her wing, it may hurt."

_"That makes me feel much better now, say thanks to him, but as ironic as you can, please."_

"A very ironic thanks from Silversun to you."

Hiccup laughs and strokes Silversun over her back. She purrs.

"Watch out, It may hurt now."

_"Ouch!"_

The dragon roars painfully.

"I'm so sorry, Silversun." says Hiccup.

_"He's sorry."_

An awkward silence follows.

_"Soo... I'm guessing you're hungry Silversun, right?"_

_"Sure am!"_

Bloodnut turns around to Hiccup.

"How much food do we have?"

"Enough to feed a dragon and 2 Vikings... for 2 days? More or less."

"Great."

"So what's our plan? Because I have no idea."

"Me neither."

Both look to the dragon.

_"Any ideas, Silversun?"_

_"Give me food and I'll tell you the whole story."_

"So you want to search for Night Furies?" says Hiccup, surprised and scared.

_"It is the only way left. We've already tried everything else... They just have to help us. It's not only our tribe on the island, also many other dragons."_

Bloodnut tells that to Hiccup. He turns around to her, and she knows exactly what he wants to ask.

"We're going with Silversun," Bloodnut says to both.

_"How... can I say... thanks."_

"We don't have anything left to loose, have we?" continues Bloodnut.

Silversun roars.

"So when do we start?" asks Hiccup.

_"Not so fast, tired dragon over here! I'm really happy that you two are so enthusiastic about it, but please, first I am going to sleep..."_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Silversun is the first awake next morning. She punches the two Vikings, which have use her not-broken wing as a bed soft in the shoulder.

_"Come on you two, we should go now."_

Bloodnut yawns and stands up.

_"Good morning Silversun..."_

She offers the dragon a piece of meat. Silversun eats hungrily.

_"Can you please wake Hiccup up? My wing gets really numb."_

_"Do it yourself."_

Silversun groans and suddenly Hiccup screams.

"Ouch! Never do that again, stupid dragon..."

_"He doesn't like flashes..."_

"What now?" asks Bloodnut.

_"Everyone on my back, I want to arrive this evening."_

"Dragon riding!" says Bloodnut to Hiccup.

_"I should be able to fly with the splint. Look Bloodnut, go on the side with my good wing... yeah, now go up there... wait, ouch! Get you foot away from there, that hurts... right...see? Wasn't very difficult, right?"_

"Sure...Now you Hiccup!"

Hiccup climbs up the dragon, but more shyly than Bloodnut.

_"Ready?"_

Suddenly they were up in the sky and the island gets really small really fast. Hiccup wasn't sure if he should close his eyes and wait until it was all over or scream.

"This is amaaaaziiing!", yells Bloodnut.

Silversun dives over the clouds and glides on the wind. It looks wonderful up here, and the Vikings were speecless. Then Hiccup notices, that he has wrapped his arms around Bloodnut. He removes them fast and tries to act like nothing has happened.  
After 15 minutes of looking around and being speechless Bloodnut says something again.

"What about you telling us about your Skrill tribe? I will tell Hiccup too.

Silversun sighs.

_"We are 6 dragons. First there are Spark and Thunderclaw. Spark is my brother, but he is dark grey, so he doesn't really look like me. Thunderclaw is his girlfriend and my best is Thunderclaw's brother. They are both dark pink. And there is Cloudeye... she's Thunderclaw's girlfriend..."_

_"Is there something about her?"_, asks Bloodnut.

_"She... got blind after an accident, but she hasn't told anyone how it happened and doesn't like it if someone talks about it."_

Hiccup asks "This may sound a bit rude, but how can she survive?"

_"Do you really think that we don't care about her?`And she can hear and smell very good, better than the rest of us."_ replies Silversun.

_"And the 6th dragon?"_ asks Bloodnut.

_"Oh, that's Lighning. He is the son of Cloudeye and Thunderoar. He's dark-grey, almost black."_ continues Silversun.

"And what do you know about the Night Furies?", asks Hiccup.

_"They are 10, their leader is Inferno. And... and they are the last ones."_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The following day was very quiet, none of them talk very much. At the late afternoon, Bloodnut tries to find a theme to talk about and starts to narrate about random things.

Suddenly Silversun hisses,_ "Quiet everybody!"_

"Quiet!" Bloodnut whispers.

Hiccup turns around slowly. He feels watched.

_"Somebody followed us, somebody who is really fast."_ After a few seconds Silversun corrects herself. _"Not somebody... two."_

Now the Vikings hear it too. Under the clouds, not far away, flys someone. Suddenly two shadows appear left and right of Silversun. The two Night Furies start to circle around Silversun. She hisses.

_"If a dragon flys this way, he always wants to find us."_ says the female with orange eyes.

_"Why are you carrying humans on your back, and who are you?"_ continues the male dragon with red eyes.

Silversun replies, _"We are friends, which want to meet your leader. These two humans are my friends, and I will protect them if you want to hurt them. My name is Silversun, I'm from Spark's Skrill Tribe. May I ask your names?"_

The female answers, _"My name is Flame, and that's my twin brother Fire. We will bring you to our island if you stay polite and do what we say."_

_"And let us do the whole weird and dumb stuff, or Inferno will get overwhelmed very fast. Now follow."_ says Fire.

Fire and Flame dive under the clouds and Silversun follows them.

"What's your plan?" asks Hiccup.

Silversun answers _"Night Furies are friendly if you are friendly, mad if you are mad. I will manage the most, just do what I say."_

After two minutes a island appears on the horizon. The island is a greyish-black volcano and is very jagged. Suddenly the twins dive into the volcano.

_"Watch out, you two!"_ says Silversun.

The world tilts almost upside down and Hiccup tries not to scream. Then Silversun lands with a jerk, Flame and Fire next to her. The inside of the vulcano is black, like the island and two times bigger than the Great Hall. In the walls of the volcano are little caves, and blue, red, green and yellow eyes are looking at Silversun from the shadows. Bloodnut and Hiccup jump on the ground and follow Silversun, who slowly moves to the middle of the volcano.

"What... is that here?" says Bloodnut quietly to both.

Hiccup answers "It looks like a Night Fury nest, let Silversun do the work, I don't think we can help her."

Suddenly a red eyed Night Fury steps out of the shadows.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_"Welcome to our island." says the red eyed dragon. "But who are you, and why are you here?"_

_"The same stuff again?! Great. By the way, when is the dinner ready?"_ whispers Flame.

The dragon gives her a look that says "You asshole."

Silversun answers the dragon _"My name is Silversun, member of Spark's Skrill Tribe. These two are Hiccup and Bloodnut. I'm here because I want to ask for help."_

The dragon looks at Silversun for a long time, like he is trying to find out if she says the truth. But then he sits down. He nods, and the other dragons start climbing down to him and the three guests. After the ten dragons have sat down in a circle around Silversun and the Vikings, the red eyed dragon speaks again.

_"My name is Inferno, that's my Clan."_

He points at two blue eyed dragons.

_"That is my girlfriend Nightsparkle, and her brother Sharptooth. You already know the twins. Over there is Starstorm..."_

Another female blue eyed Night Fury smiles shily.

_"... and Darkclaw."_

A green eyed male next to Starstorm nods.

_"And those are Darkclaw and Starstorm's kids, Lightwing and Hopewing."_

Two baby Furies look with big yellow eyes to the guests.

_"And finally, that's Twinklescale."_

A young, green eyed Night Fury next to Nightsparkle smiles.

_"We found her as a tiny tooth 20 years ago, me and Twinklescale have adopted her."_

_"It's a big honour to meet you all."_ says Silversun.

_"So why are you asking for help, Silversun?"_ asks Inferno, and smiles.

_"That is a long story..."_

* * *

_"You want us to help your clan to fight against humans, but why do I see two little humans standing next to you?"_ asks Inferno.

_"Both have helped me after an wing-injury, and I trust the girl because she can talk to me, we both don't know why."_ replies Silversun.

Silence follows, after that Nightsparkle says something._ "You are coming to us and want us to help you, you want us to fight against your enemy and want us to get hurt for you... maybe."_

Fire whispers, _"I don't have big problems with the 'kick someone's ass' part..."_

Flame giggles.

_"I don't want you to save only our lives, we have so many dragons on the island that probably a few species will die out in the next year if we don't do anything!"_ says Silversun.

Now she got the Night Furies worried.

After a while, Inferno asks, _"Who is willing to help them?"_

The twins step to Silversun, Twinklescale follows too. After a few seconds, Sharptooth joins them. Darkclaw and Starstorm are still not sure.

Starstorm says,_ "We would help you, but we don't know what we should do with..."_

_"Us?"_ asks Lightwing.

Hopewing continues, _"We can help you!"_

Darkclaw shakes his head and smiles. It's really cute to hear that from a three feet long baby dragon.

_"We will come and help you."_ says Darkclaw.

_"Looks like it is decided."_ says Inferno.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A loud dragon roar wakes Hiccup and Bloodnut up.

_"Hellooo huuumaaans! We're gooiiiing!"_ shouts Fire, while Flame punches Silversun to get her up.

Nightsparkle flies into the little cave.

_"Guys! Please show at least at one time in your life that you are grown ups! Inferno only wanted you to say to them that we are going SOON!"_

_"That isn't very exciting..."_ says Flame.

_"Let Nightsparkle do the polite stuff, what about searching other ones which are still asleep!"_ continues Fire.

Flame replies, _"Last one at Starstorm and Darkclaw's cave is a smelly eel!"_

The twins fly out of the cave and Nightsparkle steps to the Skrill and the Vikings.

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"It's okay."_ says Hiccup.

They climb down to the Night Furies, the twins look really contented and Darkclaw makes an angry face. Hopewing and Lightwing crawl to the Vikings and look with big eyes up to them.

_"You are REAL humans?"_

_"You have no scales?"_

_"You don't lay eggs?"_

_"You can't fly?"_

Bloodnut laughts and strokes Hopewing's back. She purrs and starts climbing up the Viking girl. Finally, she finds a good place on her shoulder.

"Look at them..." says Hiccup. "Baby Night Furies! I've never thought I will ever meet one!"

He strokes Lightwing who has sat down on his lap.

"But how can you talk to them?"

"Dragons talk in their minds, I don't know why I can do that too. It started after this dream..."

He thinks about that.

"Maybe... Silversun... when she was in this storm... she kinda pleaded for help and hasn't noticed it."

"You mean, she accidentally asked me for help?"  
"Kind of, yes."

Then Inferno roars.

_"We're going now!"_ says Lightwing.

The Vikings go to Silversun.

She asks, _"Ready for another trip?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

A Night Fury steps to Sillversun. It's Twinklescale.

_"I know you are a bit hurt, should I carry one of the humans for you?"_

_"That's really kind!"_ says Silversun. _"Who wants to ride a Night Fury?"_

_"Who is faster?_" asks Hiccup.

_"With only one, probably Silversun."_ answers Bloodnut.

_"Alright, I'll take Twinklescale."_

Twinklescale turns out to be as fast as Silversun, but Hiccup survives the flight. The first day is fast over, and Silversun's wing seems to work very good again. They stay the night on a small island.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They arrive at the Skrill island in the early afternoon. The Night Furies seem to be nervous as they land on one of the many cliffs. A pair of yellow eyes appears in the shadows. Darkclaw hisses quietly. A silver-grey Skrill jumps gracefully on a rock in front of the visitors. Silversun's eyes widen.

_"Spark!"_

_"Sister!"_

She runs to him and welcomes him. Then she does something that Hiccup would call a dragon-hug. It looks pretty creative.

_"Nice to meet you all."_ he says to the Night Furies.

But then Spark sees the Vikings. He hisses, but before something worse can happen, Silversun jumps between them.

_"Don't! They are friends! They helped me to heal my broken wing and the girl can talk to me!"_

He looks at the Vikings for a long time. Hiccup lowers his head.

Then Spark says, _"If you trust them, I'll trust them too."_

Other Skrills appear behind Spark, and Silversun looks even more happy.

_"We know about your problem, and we will help you."_ says Inferno.

_"There are no words that tell how much thanks you deserve."_ says Spark.

_"Battletime!"_ roars Flame, and punces Fire in the shoulder, who bites back.

_"Can I talk to you alone?"_ Spark asks Inferno.

_"Sure! Thunderclaw, can you please bring the others to the caves?"_

The female Skrill behind Spark smiles.

_"Follow me."_

The Night Furies, and Hiccup and Bloodnut, follow Spark and the other Skrills to the west side of the island. Thunderclaw dives into a little fiord and follows it inland, where it ends into a little lake. In the walls above the beach are little caves, similar to the caves in the Night Fury-volcano. Thunderclaw lands in the largest, which is big enough for many dragons to live.

_"I wish you a nice stay."_ says Thunderclaw to the Night Furies.

The Night Furies are very tired and grateful to sleep. The Skrills fly to their caves and soon it gets really quiet.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Bloodnut asks them both.

Twinklescale opens an eye and looks at Hiccup. He smiles.  
"I will stay here, next to Twinklescale."

Bloodnut decides to stay in Silversun's cave. Now she sits next to her. The Skrill fell asleep ten seconds after lying down, it was a hard day for Silversun. Bloodnut looks out of the cave. The red evening sun is about to touch the waves at the horizon. An old legend says, that that every evening a giant Bewilderbeast swallows the sun when it touches the horizon. In the next morning, it spits the sun on the other side of the world out. When she was little, she didn't believe the story because she didn't believe in dragons. But now? It seems impossible that someone can "swallow a sun" but it also seems impossible that a creature like a dragon exists. While falling asleep, Bloodnut thinks about a sentence her grandfather always said if someone didn't believe a legend. "Happenings turn into stories, stories turn into legends. But do you believe in legends?"  
The sun disappears into the dark waves.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Silversun looks nervously to the other Skrills and Night Furies who have sat down in a big circle inside the big cave.

_"Attack the humans without talking to them before and trying to find a solution? Just... kill them? "_

The two Vikings are sitting with worried faces next to the twins.

_"If they are willing to give up we will leave them alone."_ Thunderclaw says.

_"It feels so wrong..."_ answers Silversun.

_"Haven't you seen that coming?"_ asks Nightsparkle.

_"I didn't want it to be true, so I tried to forget it."_

Spark says,_ "However, my and Inferno's plan was to attack this evening. Bloodnut and Hiccup can come with us if they want."_

Bloodnut looks uncertain to Hiccup. The smile which always brightens her face is gone.

"We will help them." he says.

She sights and nods to the dragons.

_"Alright, Thunderclaw and Thunderroar, inform the other dragons. No one leaves the island until evening."_ says Spark.

The siblings fly out of the cave and the other dragons start talking with other dragons, and going hunting. The two Vikings stand up. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice breaks through Bloodnut's mind.

_"Bloodnut Thorston."_

She gasps and turns around quickly.

"Bloodnut?" Hiccup asks.

_"Who is there?"_Bloodnut shouts.

Cloudeye's blind glance focusses Bloodnut, and the dragon starts walking to the Viking girl.

_"Do you really think Silversun is the only dragon you can talk to?"_ Cloudeye says.

_"How are you doing that?_" Bloodnut asks.

_"I want to talk to you, so I'm talking to you. Ever thought about trying to talk with other dragons? If you believe it works, it works. Every baby dragon learns that."_

"What the hell is happening here?" asks Hiccup. "Is everything okay, Bloodnut?"

"Silversun is not the only one I can talk to..."  
"That's... great, yeah."

_"You are not the only one, girl. It happens sometimes that a dragon accidentally copies his gift on a human. But it doesn't happen often. I think the last humans lived 200 years ago. A mother and her son both had this gift but never talked to others about it."_

_"The time of the first dragon riders?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why do you know that all? "_

_"I went almost everywhere and learned so much in all the past years."_

_"How... old are you?"_

_"Much older than you."_

_"That's not an answer."_

_"I don't know. Dragons don't count their ages. It's not necessary because... I would call it, we count age in the strength and intelligence. And... I'm sorry but I have to go now."_

"Bloodnut! What happened now?" Hiccup asks while Cloudeye leaves.

Bloodnut smirks and shakes her head.

"Dragons are awesome creatures..." she says, and runs to Silversun.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The dragon army stands on a cliff, of the Skrill island. A thunderstorm moves on. A Skrill, with yellow eyes, and scales as grey as thunderstorm clouds, stands next to a black, red-eyed Night Fury at the top of the cliff. Behind them, waits a blue Skrill with a Viking girl on her back, and a green eyed Night Fury with another Viking, on her back, for the sign to attack. The grey Skrill nods, and the other dragons follow him, up into the sky.

The dragons' eyes see the island much earlier than the Vikings. Hidden by the clouds, the dragons start to circle over the island. A flash lights up the sky, the dragons dive down and a horn blows.

It has started.

Me and Silversun are one of the first ones down in the village.

_"I hate doing this."_ whispers Silversun, and sets the house in front of us on fire.

_"I'm so sorry for you."_ I say.

Someone jumps out of the window. A Viking, maybe 30 years old. Then he sees me and his eyes widen.

"A demon who rides a dragon! Oh Thor, why us?!" he screams, and runs away.

Maybe he's right, I think. Maybe fighting against Vikings makes me some kind of demon.

I clench my teeth, and try not to fall off Twinklescale's back. She never misses her targets. Suddenly, I hear someone shout.

"There's a human on the back of the dragon!"

"Twinklescale! Get us away from here!" I hiss.

She understands me, and flies to another corner of the village. That was a mistake. It was already too late: we both see bolases one second before they rip me off Twinklescale. We were maybe a hundred meters above the ground, now the ground comes closer really fast. I hear Twinklescale roar, and see her scared glance. She sees me dying. We both are maybe ten meters above the ground now, but suddenly, everything gets dark. Then we hit the ground.

But why am I not dead?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_"Please wake up! Please don't die! I tried my best to save you!"_

_"Who... are you?"_ I ask myself.

_"Hiccup! Finally!"_

I open my eyes. Looks like I'm back at the Skrill island. Twinklescale looks worriedly at me.

_"Twinklescale... why..."_

_"Oh Hiccup! I'm so happy!"_

Another, more similar, voice, breaks through my mind.

_"Welcome back!"_

_"Bloodnut!? What..."_

_"Welcome inside the dragon world, I'm so happy that you survived!"_

I turn around. Bloodnut stands behind me, and smiles.

_"Can someone explain everything to me please?"_ I ask.

Bloodnut answers, _"Remember the first dragon rider legend? Almost the same thing with Hiccup III and Toothless happened to you, and Twinklescale, but you didn't lose a leg."_

_"We won the battle, Hiccup!"_ Twinklescale continues.

_"And why can I talk to you guys now?"_ I ask.

_"We don't exactly know, but I think it's a similar reason with Bloodnut and Silversun."_

I stand up; I'm still a bit weak, but it's a wonder that I didn't break any parts of my body.

_"How long was I out?"_ I ask.

_"3 days."_

_"3 days!"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Thor's hammer, can I eat anything?"_

The two girls smile.

The next morning, Hiccup, Bloodnut and their dragons are standing on a cliff of Skrill Island. The Night Furies decided to stay on the island, and live there. Many Skrills and Night Furies became close friends and no dragon would dare to seperate Lightwing and Hopewing from Lightning. The Vikings decided to stay too.

_"I still can't believe the things that happened in the past two weeks. What an adventure!"_ Hiccup says.

_"It won't be the last, I'm sure."_ Bloodnut says, and smiles.

And finally, the sun breaks through the waves at the horizon and starts to rise.

_**Like Bloodnut says, It won't be the last adventure. I promise. I'm already planning Returned 2! Thanks for reading the story Guys :) That means so much to me :D**_


	20. Sequel!

s/10680610/1/Returned-2-Dark-Paths

The sequel is out! :D

Forgot writing that in here...


End file.
